Kitchen Chaos
Kitchen Chaos is the first episode in the first season of Unikitty!. It first aired on March 5th, 2018. Plot synopsis One morning, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, and Hawkodile are busy in the kitchen, while also creating a huge mess: Unikitty is painting a picture, Puppycorn is knocking things over with his basketball, Dr. Fox is conducting an experiment to preserve rotten leftovers, and Hawkodile is eating a huge breakfast for energy. Meanwhile, Richard tries to clean up the messes of the others. Alerted by Unikitty calling him, Richard flies up to the princess, who reveals a somewhat-sloppy painting of him. After sprinkling glitter everywhere onto the painting, causing a dust cloud of it, Richard excuses himself to continue his chores. Unikitty complains that Richard is always doing chores, and asks if he wants to take a break, but Richard refuses, insisting that it is his duty as the castle's caretaker. Struggling through his chores in the kitchen, Richard quickly tires out. After failing to pick up a piece of paper off of the floor, a sickening crack is heard, as Richard screams, drawing the attention of the others. As Dr. Fox rushes up to him, proclaiming herself as (somewhat of) a doctor, Richard reveals a crack running down his back. While insistent that he can still work despite the pain, Unikitty stops him, insisting that he has worked too hard. Agreeing, Dr. Fox prescribes him with bedrest, along with a "super-safe, untested healing ointment". Unikitty insists that while Richard rests, her and the others can clean the kitchen, much to Richard's protests. Rebuffing him, she presses Richard down into his room, where he lies down in his bed. In the kitchen, the others realize how disgusting it looks, but they decide to stay positive for Richard's case. Hawkodile plans to beat the grime on the dishes into submission, while Dr. Fox suggests taking a flamethrower to the fridge to clean it out. Unikitty shoots down both of these ideas, insisting they have to do things the "Rick way", as she presents a sponge that she will be using to clean the floors. While Hawkodile comments that this sounds boring, Unikitty insists they need to get into the Richard spirit, demonstrating by lifting her head off of her body, imitating Richard and putting garbage into the trash can. Puppycorn, seemingly understanding what his sister means, simply splats his face into the paint on the floor over and over, while Unikitty assigns him a job: to throw away a single piece of trash. The four of them then get to cleaning. Meanwhile, in Richard's room, he tries to relax, putting him in a mindset of not doing any chores. He puts on a record, The History of the Paperclip, and listens to it. In the kitchen, Hawkodile attempts to wash the dishes the "Rick way". Seeing that the dish soap bottle "fights grease", according to its label, he sets the bottle out to fight the dishes by itself, confused and upset when it does nothing. Meanwhile, Dr. Fox, equipped in a HAZMAT suit, cuts a hole into the fridge, stepping into it, only to realize it is much bigger than she expected, having grown into a slime-covered and mold spore-floating habitat of its own. Trekking through the fridge, she decides to take it sector-by-sector, using a sponge and disinfectant bottle, unaware of a mold of slime that starts to shift behind her. While this is happening, Puppycorn is aiming to throw away the piece of paper, concentrating on it. However, he gets distracted by his tail and starts to chase it. During this, Unikitty starts to tackle cleaning the floor. Unfortunately for her, the paint has gotten gummy, causing the sponge to get stuck in the puddle of it. Declaring the job "gross and boring", she accidentally gets herself stuck in another puddle of paint, while her head gets stuck in the first one. Incredulous and angry on how Richard is able to do this, she turns into Angry Kitty in her struggle to get free. Hearing Unikitty's screams, Richard decides to go check on the others, only for Unikitty to burst in through his wall, insisting that everything was okay and that he needs to stay in bed. Rubble from the ceiling hits the record player, causing it to skip and loop a repeat of "farther and farther". Annoyed, Richard attempts to fix the record, only for his back pain to prevent him from moving. Meanwhile, Hawkodile preps the Mr. Sudz bottle to fight the grease, which once again fails. In anger, he smacks the plate with the bottle, desperate for something to happen. Puppycorn is still chasing his tail, eventually catching and biting it. When he realizes "someone" bit him, he runs away, accidentally landing in the trash can. As he is too small to jump out, he continues to try, only letting his horn be seen as he keep jumping, only to realize there are some cool things in the trash can. In the fridge, Dr. Fox comes across the minifigure citizen trapped in a wall of slime, as a tentacle forms from the wall, pushing him in further, while also attacking Dr. Fox, trapping her. Unikitty is still stuck in the paint, confused at what she should do. She wishes not to break her promise to Richard, so she apologizes to the painting she made of him, as the others continue to struggle with their chore. Hugging onto the painting, a bit of glitter from it hits the floor, making it seem like it is shining. This gives Unikitty the idea for them to do their chores "their way". The echo spreading to Hawkodile, he "tags out" the soap bottle, and starts to throw the dishes, punching them so hard that the grease spills off of them, landing the clean dishes into the shelf. While the tentacles attack Dr. Fox, slapping her with a fish, Unikitty's message resonates to her as well. Ditching the cleaning bottle, she pulls out her flamethrower, blasting at the tentacles with fire. Meanwhile, Unikitty uses her painting skills to fix up the floor. Painting a smiley face, she plans to make Richard's day. Richard's record is still skipping, much to his annoyance. Grabbing a piece of rubble that had fallen on his bed, he throws it onto the record in an attempt to get it to stop skipping, only to cause it to skip even worse, the "farther and farther" corrupting into simply "fart" on repeat. Irritated, he tries to lift himself up, only for his back to crack again. Instead of feeling pain, he feels entire relief: the crack is entirely gone. Leaving his room, he calls out to the others that he is feeling better, as he heads towards the kitchen. Unikitty, glad that Richard is feeling better, realizes that the kitchen is still messy. Checking on the others for their progress, Hawkodile punches all the dishes into the shelf, calmly drinking tea when he is finished. Dr. Fox rushes out of the fridge, blasting fire along the way. Finally, Unikitty finishes working on the floor, completing her task. The three then realize that Puppycorn is nowhere to be found. It turns out that Puppycorn is asleep in the garbage can, having given up on trying to escape. As Hawkodile scoops him out, Unikitty asks if her brother has finished his chore, which wakes him up, as he bemoans that his sister had to give him the hard chore. Unikitty offers to help him, but Puppycorn insists that he has to do this himself. Throwing the piece of paper like a basketball, it only reaches the garbage can halfway. He tries multiple times, only to continue to fail. When Richard calls out, Puppycorn tries one more time. It seems like the paper will land this time, only to leap out. In desperation, Puppycorn shoves the piece of paper into his mouth when Richard comes into the kitchen. Richard is impressed how spotless the kitchen is, while Unikitty shows him the final touch she added: a painting of her and Richard on the floor. While Richard says he is proud of how they did, Unikitty thanks him for always taking care of their messes, which Richard insists is his duty, though he suggests the others could clean up for themselves once and a while. This causes the others to laugh, as they leave the kitchen, though Puppycorn rushes back in to see where his basketball is. He accidentally shoots the piece of paper out of his mouth, as it hits the shelf, causing an avalanche of plates, causing the paint buckets to spill and break open the hole in the fridge, where the tentacles start to reach out. Quickly grabbing his basketball, Puppycorn runs out of the kitchen, while Richard, in silent despair, simply stuffs himself into the trash can. Appearances * Unikitty * Puppycorn * Hawkodile * Dr. Fox * Richard Notes & trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}